


【冬铁】杀亲之仇无以弥补

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 杀亲之仇无以弥补，那就以身相许吧。PWP。





	【冬铁】杀亲之仇无以弥补

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER搬文存档，已完结。  
> 欢迎来LOFTER勾搭。

【冬铁】杀亲之仇无以弥补

献给 **罐装幸仁酥** 的生日贺文。

这个是问 **尤浪** 借的梗。

 

Bucky很愧疚。

为了他曾经做过的一切。

Steve安慰他说杀人的并不是他，但是Bucky却难以说服自己。

不是这样的。

杀死他人的感觉——那恐惧的尖叫依旧回响在耳边，那温热的鲜血溅在身上的触感依旧那么清晰。

每每于半夜中醒来，心如刀绞，悔恨万分。

尤其是关于Tony。

杀父之仇和杀母之恨要怎样偿还?

那双绝望又愤怒的眼睛深深地映入脑海中，一遍遍提醒自己曾经给他人带来的伤害。

无论怎样偿还都不够。

 

“你可以尝试关心他一下?”面对Bucky的问题，Steve愣了一下犹豫着提议道。

Bucky接受了Steve的建议。

嘘寒问暖，细声软语，百般迁就。

“Tony你要不要吃甜甜圈？”

“Tony多喝咖啡不好，喝点果汁怎么样？”

“Tony你早点睡吧。”

“Tony说什么都是对的。”

“Tony需要我帮忙吗？”

“Tony要不要尝尝我做的蛋糕？”

所有人都以为要不是Bucky疯了，就是他在追求Tony。

而知道真相的大盾默默地吞下了劝告的话语。

 

“Bucky。”经过多日来的相处（纠缠），Tony已经可以做到很自然的面对杀亲仇人，并且喊出亲密的称呼。

“Tony有事吗？”Bucky转过头来专注地注视着Tony。

【又是这种眼神！】

Tony别扭地转开眼去，努力忽视冬兵温柔的目光，假装镇定自若地说道：“看在你多日来真诚不懈追求的份上，我可以勉强答应成为你的男朋友。”

【what？？我明明只是想弥补一下我造成的伤害啊。】

呆掉的Bucky就这样接受了Tony的亲吻。

【感觉，挺不错。】

 

“这也算弥补方式的一种嘛。”Steve毫不在意地说，“不是有种说法叫做‘大恩大德无以为报只能以身相许’嘛，你的情况差不多。杀亲之仇无以弥补，你作为赔偿和Tony在一起，很合理啊。”

Bucky想了想。

【好像挺有道理的样子。】

【嗯……才不是因为我对Tony也有好感呢！】

 

“唔……啊哈……”粗糙的指尖在敏感的肉棒上来回游走，不经意间擦到精眼给他带来了异样的酥麻。

Tony的双手被布条绑在了床头柱上，双眼也被布条蒙住。布条用了最高档的面料，光滑的触感不会对肌肤有所损伤，但是被束缚的感觉依旧不是那么好受。

突然，属于布条的光滑触感出现在了另一个地方，准确来说，是阴茎。

“能不能……唔啊……不绑……”Tony喘着气说，带着情欲的低喘听起来如此诱人。

“不行。要增强你的触觉。”Bucky的声音里带上笑意。

【好让你记住，你完完全全属于我。】

Tony感觉到一个轻柔的吻落在了额上，带着赎罪般深重的内疚。

冰冷的金属手指缓缓地探入后穴，立刻收到了后穴热情的欢迎。层层叠叠的媚肉包裹住手指，拼命将其往更深处带入。肠壁饥渴地接受来自手指的扩张，配合地打开地更大更深，以便接受梦寐以求的硕大。

在Bucky看来，Tony双手被束缚住，诚服状地躺在床上。身体因为情欲染上粉色，高高岔开的双腿间有一根直直挺立的肉棒，透明的液体已经浸湿了布条，粉色的后穴在难耐地一张一合，似乎在召唤着肉棒的进入。这幅景象能让任何男人为之疯狂。

Tony却发觉眼睛被蒙上后，身上似乎变得更加敏感，就连被呼吸擦到都能引起颤栗，更别说Bucky那带着浓浓侵略性犹如实质的目光了。简直想让他不由自主地合起腿。

“可以进来吗？”肉棒在穴口停下了，甚至恶劣地摩擦起来。

“艹你纠结什么……啊……”Tony的咒骂戛然而止，上扬的音调充分显示出了他的欢愉。

后穴终于被充分地填满，肠壁上的每一条褶皱都被撑开，进出之间的摩擦让快感在不断堆积。

“唔啊……啊……快……快放开……”肉棒被布条箍住，难以纾解的欲望快把Tony逼疯。

“说爱我。”低沉的声音在耳边蛊惑，却又像是自欺欺人的低喃。

“我爱你。”

敏感点被进攻带来的高潮和欲望释放的快感交织着，Tony欢愉的呻吟为这场性事画下一个暂时的休止符。

“我也爱你，Tony。”

他听到那个冷酷的冬兵用最温柔的语调这样和他说道。

 

Bucky到底是找到了最好的弥补方法。

既然是自己犯的错，只能用自己来偿还了。

Fin


End file.
